


Fruitless healing

by Tri_g



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blindness, Eventual Romance, F/M, Immobility, Incest, Injury Recovery, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Pain, Recovery, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tri_g/pseuds/Tri_g
Summary: Fearhim has been on a hiatus, i really enjoyed their work titled 'The Foresaken' , without their permission ive taken it upon myself to create a slight spin-off of the work, i may also continue and finish the work if i see fit.This spin-off focuses on the one year time skip in which Zuko was incapacitated while recovering and Azula was in a seemingly bottomless pit of despair, barely managing to get by.(i will repeat that i may continue the main story line if i see fit).Preface of Fearhim's work:On the same day he's to be challenged by his father to Agni Kai, Zuko's life changes forever during a sparring match with Azula that will lead to bloodshed, revelations, and tragedy as the two realize neither was born lucky.
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Pain.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearhim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearhim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Forsaken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889027) by [Fearhim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearhim/pseuds/Fearhim). 



> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has been plunged into a coma populated by only eternal darkness and confusion, how does he deal with the internal struggle he faces as his slow but eventual recovery process begins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Pain.

That was the only thought currently plaguing Zukos mind, and it would be the only thing in his mind for weeks to come. His skin burned, the inside of his cheeks, his scalp, the back of his calves, the underside of his arms. Every single inch of his body was on fire, and it was hell, he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry; he couldnt do either, his vocal cords were damaged by the devestating flames of the dragon and-

_The dragon_.

Zukos mind flickered through the last few hours, Azula, the fight, the rain, the dragon, all of it came back to him at once.

He had to go see Azula, he had to make sure she was safe. Zuko made to get up but the searing pain of the 3rd and fourth degree burns scattered across his body prevented him from doing so, and the voice of a man he didnt know also advised him not to attempt any movement.

He heard the voice to the left of him, suprisingly his hearing was still intact, "crown prince Zuko", the man said after clearing his throat, "I wouldnt reccomend trying to move, not that youre even capable of doing so considering the amount of muscle mass youve lost just from the surgery", The man said again in a seemingly calm yet slighty discomposed tone.

Surgery? It made sense that he would've needed it but the statement was still a shock to Zuko nonetheless. The man Zuko had assumed was his assigned doctor had moved now, further away from Zuko but still close enough to hear him, "you've sustained 3rd and 4th degree burns to the frontside of your body, 2nd and 3rd to the backside, multiple fractures and breakages of bones, deep open wounds in the upper thighs and shoulders, severe damage to the internal organs and thats just a fraction of the injuries youve sustained", the doctor said in a grim voice, "honestly, im surprised youre even alive", he added.

Zuko was speechless, both due to his damaged throat and the feeling of pain and bewilderment, he knew he had suffered alot in the last few hours but this was bordering on the insane; with the inability to ask questions, Zuko lay there, in a sea of fire, pain and anguish.

The doctor made to continue, "This may be alot for you to hear at once but we've done what we can to alleviate the pain, but theres not much else we can do, we can't risk reopening wounds and making your situation worse than it already is". Zuko lay there in silence and understanding, it was hell to lay there with the feeling of being on fire but there wasnt much else he could do, little did he know, this would be the start of his suffering. 

The doctor's breath hitched in his throat as he prepared to deliver more news to Zuko, "now I wish there was another way but" , the doctor cleared his throat again and from the sorrow in his voice, Zuko could tell it wasn't going to be good news. "we have no other choice but to induce a coma", the doctor said in a slightly rushed sentence. 

Had Zuko heard that correctly? There were going to force him to sleep. It was calming and upsetting all at the same time, he wanted to see Azula but the pain, he didnt know how long he could live with it, if it carried on as it was now, he didnt think he'd want to be alive anyways. 

"I understand its painful and it hurts, but on the bright side it'll only be for a few months... think of it as sleeping for a long time", the doctor did his best to comfort Zuko and he really did appreciate it but it didnt make the situation any easier to face.

He had to be strong, for Azula and for himself.

"We have to inject sedatives to start the process, it'll feel like falling asleep and we'll inject into skin where your nerve endings are already dead so you wont feel a thing", the doctor said reassuring the damaged prince.

Zukos breathing steadied... it would only be a few months of sleeping right? How bad could it be?

After a few minutes and some quiet discussion amongst what he thought was the doctors companions, Zuko heard the doctor speak again, "The sedatives have been injected, you'll start to feel tired and before you realise, you'll be asleep".

Zuko couldn't nod or even grunt in compliance but he imagined the doctor knew he was ready.

30 minutes later and Zuko was starting to drift off, his body had relaxed and his mind was ceasing conscious thought.

The burning and pain had cooled, as though he was being surrounded by an ocean of relief, he felt as though he was falling, deeper and deeping into the sea, so deep he wouldnt see anything, so deep no one would find him.

_"Zuko...wake up"_

"M-Mother?"

_"Zuko its me"_

His mother was dead, theres no way she could be here.

Zukos mind raced, his eyes shot open, and he couldnt see, the water around his stung his eyes but he needed to know if it was true.

He turned around and swam towards the voice as it called towards him.

_"Zuko...please"_

"Mother im coming just wait for me please!"

Zuko had arrived at the origin of the voice but there wasnt anyone there. That was until he heard it again. "Zuko turn around", Zuko span as fast as he could only to be met with nothing.

He fell to his knees as tears flowed from his eyes into the surrounding water, he had his hopes up and was met with dissapointment.

Zuko continued to cry, too busy letting his emotions flow to pay attention to the approaching footsteps.

An arm reached around his kneck, the other followed after, then a face into the crook of his neck...that scent, "Mother?" Zuko called, still with a hint of hope that it was truly her.

_"I'm here for you Zuko, always"_

How?

How had she appeared when she was dead? It had to be a dream, there was no way she was here.

Zukos mind raced looking for an answer when it hit him.

Dream.

Zuko was in a coma... A long rest as the doctor had put it, which explained the water and his mother, his burns were gone and he could move, breathe and talk. It all felt so real, from the smell of his mothers hair to the water pressing against his skin, he had so many question, so many things he wanted to ask him mother, but before he could turn to look at her she was gone.

No, he couldn't lose her again, not a second time.

Zuko called for his mothers name but no sound came from his mouth, he looked around but there was no one. He was alone again.

Zuko was confused and scared, he didnt know why this was happening but he knew he wanted it to stop.

His bowed his head and stared into the dark abyss below.

_"Zuko"_

His name was called again, but this time it wasn't his sweet and loving mother.

_"Face me Zuko, you had much to say in the war meeting"_

Ozai.

Something told Zuko that these strange events wouldnt be the only or the last he'd face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked it please leave a comment telling me how to adapt and improve my writing or what you enjoyed about it.


	2. Breathless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is experiencing a series of strange visions...or should he call them dreams?  
> Either way he has to figure out whats happening before he loses himself and his chances of seeing Azula again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Ozai.

He was the last person Zuko wanted to see right now and menacing look in his eyes told him that he wasnt here to talk.

Before Zuko could even open his mouth a volley of flames flew in his direction at blinding speeds, he did his best to dodge but one still caught him on his shoulder sending his body back a few meters before he hit the ground.

Zuko winced in pain but he could handle a few jets of fire considering what he went through to end up in this situation. While Ozai approached slowly, Zuko took a glance at his surroundings; the black abyss he was surrounded by just moments ago had now dissapeared and was replaced with an arena filled with spectators. He could just about make out the faces of his uncle and Azula who had a malicious sneer plastered on her face.

He was trying to make sense of it all but was met with the boot of his father mere inches away from his face as he barely dodged the attempt on his life. Zuko scrambled to his feet and took a stance as his fathers fists lit up with a searing flame, Zuko, with what little time he had, pieced together the information useful to him. Well he wasnt burned, yet, he could fight and as far as he knew, his bending was still intact.

Zuko extended his index and middle fingers on both hands and positioned them across his chest, as Ozai approached and prepared to attack, Zuko swung his arms outwards as whips of fire flowing from his extended fingers lashed Ozai's forearms.

The cracking of the whips shocked Zuko himself but he remained composed as he saw the thrashes and cuts on Ozai's forearms; however Zuko knew it wouldn't be that easy as Ozai's attacks followed through anyways.

Two streams of fire errupted out of Ozai's palms as he lunged forwards at Zuko; rolling to the side, Zuko dodged relatively easily and couldnt help but snicker as his father completely missed him, maybe his dream Ozai was less of a skilled fighter.

Zuko was too hopeful as when he heard the flaming streams coming back around he knew he had been too careless.

His head turned quickly enough to see two torrents of fire intertwining together, merging into one forceful blast, heading straight for his face.

Zuko subconsciously thought about his left eye and the trauma it had faced in the showdown against Azula.

"No no no, not again", he thought painfully reminding himself of the torture the left side of his face endured.

Zuko wasn't fast enough this time and he shut his eyes, shielding his face from the oncoming blast.

But this time instead of the burning blow he expected, he was met with a calming stream of water that slowly spread from his face to the rest of his body; the cheering of the crowds dissapeared and by the time his eyes had opened, he was yet again in the dark and desolate abyss he started in.

None of it made sense to Zuko, but regardless he was happy to be out of harms way and alone again.

In all honesty Zuko had expected and wanted to see another ficticious figure appear infront of him, but instead of his mother, Mai or even Azula, he was completely alone again.

Zuko decided he was going to utilise this time alone to figure out what the hell was happening to him.

Piecing together what little knowledge he had, Zuko understood that he was seeing those he knew in this dream-like state or whatever he would call it, albeit he didn't understand why, he expected to be visited sooner or later by another hallucination.

It was only a matter of time.

 _"Zuko..."_

And it seemed like that time was already here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading another chapter! I'll hopefully have my next one out by tomorrow or the day after.  
> Im not sure how long this will go on for but in terms of the future of this fic as a whole, hopefully i can become involved directly in the production of it.


End file.
